elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Sumatra-Elefant in Indonesien getötet - Wilderer haben in der indonesischen Provinz Banda Aceh einen der letzten Sumatra-Elefanten getötet. Es sei der zweite derartige Fall binnen eines Monats, sagte ein Sprecher der lokalen Forstbehörden. - 17.05.2012. *Country's biggest resting shelter for elephants coming up in Haryana - CHANDIGARH: Many would remember the famous 70s movie based on man-animal friendship, 'Haathi Mere Saathi'. Now, real life is all set to imitate reel with the first-of-its kind rehabilitation centre for ageing and sick elephants coming up in Yamunanagar in Haryana. The centre will be operational by end of this year. - 17.05.2012. *Keeping out elephants - Whatever the mitigation measures, maintain and manage them well. - WHEN elephants invade human settlements on the fringes of the jungle, it is usually to forage for food in farms and orchards. That was the case with the herd of elephants that raided eight Orang Asli villages in the Banun Resettlement Scheme in Hulu Perak. - 17.05.2012. *Human-elephant conflict on the rise in Assam - Guwahati: The death of a female elephant undergoing treatment for paralysis in Assam's Karbi Anglong district Wednesday has again brought to light the human-elephant conflict in the region. The adult animal was found paralysed May 2 in the compound of a house in Nahorsala village in the northeastern range of Silonijan. - 17.05.2012. *Rare elephant found dead in Indonesia: official - A critically-endangered Sumatran elephant has been found dead in Indonesia's Aceh province, an official said Wednesday, the second death from suspected poisoning within a month. - 17.05.2012. *Second Sumatran elephant found poisoned - AN official says a second endangered Sumatran elephant has been poisoned in western Indonesia, apparently by villagers trying to protect their crops. - Forestry Ministry official Harmidi says the carcass of the 20-year-old male elephant was discovered yesterday near a plantation in Aceh province. - 17.05.2012. *Die letzten ihrer Art - Eine bewegende Reportage über den Elefanten-Dokumentarfilm "Life Size Memories. - "Life Size Memories", ab 25. Mai im Kino: Sechs Jahre Dreharbeiten für eine Doku über das Schicksal der asiatischen Elefanten. Die Naturfilmer Frédérique Lengaigne und Klaus Reisinger zeigen eine Welt, wie es sie in Asien sonst nicht mehr gibt. - 16.05.2012. *Kochi: Elephant dies of cardiac arrest - KOCHI: A 40-year-old elephant died of cardiac arrest in Kumbalam on Tuesday. The elephant, Meenkulam Achuthan, was sick and was undergoing medical treatment for the last few months. - 16.05.2012. *Malacañang responds to Morrissey elephant appeal, tasks experts to check on Mali - Prompted by a letter from English singer and lyricist Morrissey, Malacañang has ordered the Bureau of Animal Industry to evaluate if the Manila Zoo's 35-year old Asian elephant, Mali, should be transferred to a sanctuary. - 16.05.2012. *Wenn sie brummt, ist sie zufrieden - Elefantendame Tembo lässt sich durchfüttern. - WITTSTOCK - Es ist ein ganz tiefes Brummen. Ein bisschen ähnelt das Geräusch dem zufriedenen Schnurren eines Katers, nur ist es um einige Oktaven tiefer. Kein Wunder, ist das Tier, das dieses Geräusch erzeugt, um einiges größer; gut und gerne zwei Tonnen Gewicht unterscheiden so ein Katzentier und Tembo, die Elefantendame aus dem Zirkus „Aramannt“, der derzeit von Donnerstag bis Sonntag in Wittstock gastiert. - 16.05.2012. *Nach tödlichem Unfall neues Elefanten-Gehege: Willkommen in unserem RÜSSELS-Heim! - Stuttgart - Der Tod von Elefanten-Dame Vilja (†61) schockte die Stuttgarter. Das Tier stürzte vor zwei Jahren nach einem Hitzschlag in den Graben des Geheges, starb dort. Es war bereits der zweite Sturz des Elefanten in den Graben. - 16.05.2012. *Sanctuary to conserve elephants - Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister SM Chandrasena, told the Daily News the government would set up a sanctuary in the Anuradhapura district in the North Central Province, as part of the elephant conservation programme. - 16.05.2012. *Human-Elephant conflict aggravated - The human-elephant conflict has claimed the lives of 20 people and 79 elephants in the first four months of the year, Elephant Conservation Deputy Director WSK Pathiratna said. - 16.05.2012. *Killer elephant's fate decided soon - Final debate over Mila's $500K move to US. - Whether the elephant that crushed its keeper to death will be moved to an American animal sanctuary will be decided in the next few weeks. - 16.05.2012. *Elephants at festivals: Rules being flouted with impunity - KOCHI: Most of the casualties in incidents involving captive elephants could have been averted had government agencies and festival committees taken effective steps to implement the government order on norms for transporting and parading elephants at festivals. - 16.05.2012. *Kenya: Two Elephants Killed in Laikipia 'For Witchcraft' - Two elephants were killed on Mugie Ranch in Laikipia on May 8. The carcasses of a young male and female were found the following morning with their tusks violently hacked off and three taken. On inspection, the nails were found to have been chopped from each elephant's hoof, the female's teats were cut out and the male's external rectum was removed. - 15.05.2012. *Leser verraten, was an dem Mythos dran ist - Haben Elefanten wirklich Angst vor Mäusen? Und wenn ja, warum? Unsere Leser liefern Antworten - oder versuchen es zumindest. - Was könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass Elefanten Angst vor Mäusen haben? Und stimmt das denn überhaupt? Diese Fragen stellten wir unseren Lesern und die Antworten brachten einige interessante Theorien ans Licht. - 15.05.2012. *Elefanten-Gehege: Neue Wohlfühlanlage in der Wilhelma - Schattiger Bambus, feiner Sand und ein großer "Pool" – die Elefanten in der Stuttgarter Wilhelma haben ein neues Wohlfühl-Gelände. - Schattiger Bambus, feiner Sand und ein großer "Pool" – die Elefanten in der Stuttgarter Wilhelma haben ein neues Wohlfühl-Gelände. "Die über 40 Jahre alte Anlage war einfach nicht mehr zeitgemäß", sagte Zoo-Direktor Dieter Jauch bei der offiziellen Präsentation des neu gestalteten Außengeheges. - 15.05.2012. *Olifant Fahim uit Bellewaerde Park in Ieper verliest beide slagtanden - Ieper - Bellewaerde Park zit met een eerste communicantje: de jonge olifant Fahim verloor beide slagtanden tijdens een speels gevecht met zijn kompaan Tunga. - 15.05.2012. *Whales and Elephants: Are They Instinctively Aware or Predictive of Tsunamis? - In April, as tsunami warnings hit the Indonesian and Sri Lankan coasts, sea-watching photographer and filmmaker Andrew Sutton of Britain was off the southern tip of Sri Lanka. He and his crew were watching and photographing whales who suddenly and completely vanished. - 15.05.2012. *The Illegal Wildlife Trade: A Survey of Greed, Tragedy, and Ignorance - Since the beginning of 2012, over 250 elephants have been killed in Cameroon. Adults are being slaughtered for ivory to be used for jewelry, ornaments, and traditional medicine; young juveniles and infants are being killed indiscriminately or left orphaned to die without the protection of their mothers. - 15.05.2012. *Oakland Zoo Hosts Cynthia Moss for Celebrating Elephants Reception, Lecture & Silent Auction - On Saturday, May 19, at 6:00pm, Oakland Zoo will host a Celebrating Elephants evening presentation featuring Cynthia Moss, one of the world's leading experts on African Elephants. - 15.05.2012. *ZIRKUS IN ZAHLEN - Rund 3000 Euro gibt Circus Krone täglich aus, um Menschen und Tiere zu verpflegen. Alleine für die Raubtiere müssen pro Tag insgesamt rund 180 Kilogramm Fleisch zur Verfügung stehen. Jeder der sieben Elefanten braucht pro Tag zwei Zentner Stroh, einen Zentner Heu, 15 Kilo Brot und etwa zehn Kilogramm Frischfutter – im Gesamtwert von 50 Euro. - 15.05.2012. *Elephant sanctuary to set up in Sri Lanka North Central Province - May 15, Colombo: The Sri Lankan government is to set up a sanctuary in the Anuradhapura District of the North Central Province as part of its elephant conservation programme. Wild Life and Agrarian Services Minister S.M. Chandrasena says the government is to establish the sanctuary at a cost of Rs. 250 million. - 15.05.2012. *Elephants flee logged forests - RAMPAGE: Villagers in Machang near Machang forest report massive damage to their crops. - KOTA BARU: THE state Wildlife Department said rampant logging at the Bukit Bakau forest reserve in Machang is driving elephants into nearby villages. - 15.05.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen